Astoria Malfoy meets Teddy Lupin and James Potter
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: During a day on Diagon Alley Astoria meets some people that he never thought would meet and discovers a few things. She also decides her son's name Please Review


I don't own anything related to Harry Potter except for my copy of this wonderful book.

The author notes: I'm sorry for any grammatic mistakes English is not my first language.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy meets Teddy Lupin and James Potter.

It was a beautiful day in Diagon Alley and two families were walking. They were the Greengrass and the Malfoys (except for Lucius Malfoy because he didn't want to come) they were shopping.

Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass was in her seventh month of the pregnancy with a boy, they had discovered and she was pissed with her in-laws they wanted to name her son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy what kind of name was that.

She remembered the words Draco told her _"It's a Black family tradition to name their children after stars and constellations. "_ She loved her husband and she is going to name her son that way but she didn't have to like right.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a little boy crashing into her as soon as Draco (he wasn't a bad person just worried about her) opened his mouth to yell at him she stopped him and moved the child for everyone to get a better look at him.

The little boy looked about two years old and had untidy black hair that stuck up at the back and hazel eyes, his eyes were shining with tears and he looked really afraid. "Shh, shh, shh, don't cry little guy where are your parents?" The little boy just cried harder and buried his face on her neck.

Astoria turned to the others and said" We need to find his parents." everyone nodded suddenly they heard a voice yelling" I FOUND HIM!" the other boy looked about eight years old with light brown and green eyes he looked kind of familiar to her but for the life of her, she couldn't remember where she had seen him.

Soon, two men, one with black hair and the other with red came into view she knew them they were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley they had been in school with her two years older and besides who didn't know them.

Harry run and took the little boy from her hands fussing over him making sure he was fine and wasn't hurt any were. Harry turned to her and stuck his hand out "Harry Potter nice to meet you and thank you for helping my son."

 _'So, he is Harry Potter's son'_ was the thoughts of everyone there the younger Mrs. Malfoy was about to answer when Harry Potter's firstborn son spoke "Daddy can we invite the pretty lady for ice cream too? "giving his father the same puppy dog eyes that at one time belong to Sirius Black and everyone knew Harry can't resist those eyes.

He sighed and said, "If they agree everyone can come all right." James turned his puppy dog eyes to the other wizards it didn't take him a few seconds before they had agreed that's how they found themselves at the ice cream parlor.

Harry turned to them and said "I'm sorry he can be very convincing. "looking at his son.

Astoria's mother laughed and said, "It's not a problem they are really cute though I didn't know you had two children."

"Yeah Potter couldn't wait anymore. "came the remark from the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"I'm not his son "came the answer from the brown hair boy "Edward Remus Lupin nice to meet you."

Astoria and Daphne's eyes widened they know that name was the name of their favorite DADA teacher that's when she remembered where she had seen him, he looked just like his father, while Narcissa Malfoy knew that name as one of her cousin's best friends the ones he loved more than his family.

"Mother what is wrong you look like you have seen a ghost."

Narcissa shook her head and spoke, "I'm ok but I think I went to school with his father that's all."

"You did him, my father and my godfather, they were four years younger than you. "while saying this Harry was also feeding his son ice cream.

The little boy gave the cutest smile ever and every woman in the parlor except Narcissa cooed "Aww."

Astoria looked like she would explode if she didn't ask a question so he decided to ask anyway "So what is this cutie name?"

Harry smiled at his son and answered Astoria's question: "His name is James." she turned to her husband and said with a really low voice that made everyone at the table except the Potters and Teddy to take a step back (they lived with Weasley women after all)

"Now that's a normal name, not Scorpius Hyperion." Draco gulped and opened to defend himself when someone answers before him: " It's a Black family tradition to name their children after stars and constellations. "

"How do you know? "asked Astoria's father " That's what Draco and his mother told as to but we didn't believe them." Harry looked at him like he had lived under a rock for the past eight years (it was only after the war that Sirius' name had been cleared)

"You really don't know?" everyone except Narcissa shook their heads in denial "His innocence was one of the biggest news after the war my godfather was a Black, actually, he was the heir to the House of Black. "by the end of his confession, everyone's jaws were on the floor.

Teddy smiled and yelled, "JAMES IS NAMED AFTER HIM."

"Potter his name was Sirius, not James how dare you to say that you named your son after my cousin when you know nothing about him."

Harry rose to his feet, glaring at Narcissa with the same glare, he had seen only Sirius's murder with he spoke " Teddy take James at WWW and stay there "he waited until they left before he spoke again with a voice so deadly, that could actually, kill "I know nothing about Sirius you and your family disowned him when he was young only because of the fact he was sorted on Gryffindor, your so-called friends tried to kill him because of the fact he was a part of the Order and all of you that dared call yourself hurt him. You Narcissa are just as guilty for his death as Bellatrix is and don't try to deny. You said to me didn't know him but the truth is you and the family didn't know him you had one of the greatest people in the world as part of your family but you let, him go. Also, don't you dare tell me I don't love him as your sister told me after I used the Cruciatus Curse on her for killing him."

Narcissa tried to speak but Harry raised a hand to stop her" And for your information, my son's name is James Sirius Potter in my godfather's honor." after he finished speaking to her he turned to Astoria "If he is anything like Sirius, that baby will be a great wizard, friend and person just don't raise him with Malfoy value it will destroy your family like he did the Blacks."

After saying that he left leaving Astoria to ponder his words and she made a mental note to make some researches for this Sirius Black.


End file.
